Kill the Messenger
by ladyofwater
Summary: AU from the books. MA. Alec finds out something that Max should know. The only problem is he wants to live past that particular conversation. Rating may change.
1. Prologue

A/N: Ok, so for those of you waiting on my other fic …heh, heh …uh, can I just claim writer's block and pray to God that I don't get maimed

_A/N: Ok, so for those of you waiting on my other fic …heh, heh …uh, can I just claim writer's block and pray to God that I don't get maimed? Ok, ok, I was having problems with the enevitable Max/Logan confrontation. Man! Can you believe how hard it is not to write that guy up as a complete idiot? Anyways, while thinking of ways to continue one story, a new one popped up into my head. I'm not sure how long this one's going to be, but I'm thinking shorter than _Fighting Instinct_ so that it has a chance in hell of being completed. So anyways, here goes nothin'._

_A/A/N: Unfortunately, I still do not own any of the characters form _Dark Angel._ I mean honestly, if I did, do you think I'd ever let Alec out of my room?_

Prologue:

Fingers typed frantically on a keyboard. The sound echoed in the nearly empty space of the control room. A white-skinned arctic model transhuman named Igloo walked up the metal steps to the only person still at the computers.

"Hey Dix, whatcha up to so late,"she asked curiously as she leaned over his shoulder.

Dix sighed heavily, the repetative typing halting for a moment. "Some of the X6's started getting seizures, and the triptophan doesn't seem to be helping as much on them as it does the X5's. Alec asked me to try and sniff out some of the old Manticore scientist to see how they fixed it in the old days."

Igloo cocked her head to the side thoughtfully. "So why are you doing it now, instead of tomorrow morning?"

"I've been trying to find a lead since noon." Dix sighed again and hung his head. "But," he started tentatively, "you know they all skipped town after Manticore burned, so its not going to be easy to find them. I've tried everything! Exiting flights, bank accounts, nothing worked."

Igloo pouted slightly in thought. By the time she spoke again, Dix had already resumed his typing.

"I know!" she shouted, making Dix jump in his chair, "that Ordinary that hangs around Max finds people all the time. Maybe he can find one of them!"

Dix sat back in his chair. That wasn't such a bad idea. In fact he had heard Logan brag about how his 'informant net' got the bad guys all the time. Dix frowned. If he went to Logan, he'd have to wait to do anyhting until morning. Elektra, a techie that had started helping him out in the last moth was one of the sick X6's. He really didn't want to have to wait to get the information. Not only that, but Logan was known to sit on information for a few days just to 'check his sources.'

He turned a sheepish eye to Igloo, "Yeah, but I was hoping to find that info out tonight so Alec could start planning a 'pickup' in the morning. If I go through Logan I'll have to wait."

Igloo snorted. "So go get the data yourself," she declared hotly. "That Ordinary had accessed his own files from HQ before, why can't you just do the same?"

Dix thought about it. If Max found out he'd hacked into Eyes Only's computers, he doubted Hell itself could compare to the furyshe'd unleash on him.

He smiled. Then she wouldn't find out. He was one of the best hackers in Terminal City, if anyone could get in and out of Logan Cale's servers without tripping any alarms, it would be him. He cracked his fingers in preparation.

"Igloo, could you get me a cup of coffee? I think I'm going to need it."


	2. 1 Message Found

A/N: Okay, so I've never read any of the DA books (gasp SCANDALOUS, I know), but I have heard that Max finds out about Logan's little secret, and actually forgives him about it

_A/N: Okay, so I've never read any of the DA books (gasp SCANDALOUS, I know), but I have heard that Max finds out about Logan's little secret, and actually forgives him about it. I don't know about you, but I think I'd probably rip him limb from limb slowly…_

_If you don't know what I'm talking about, read on:_

Alec groaned soflty and rotated in his bed. Sleepy eyes opened to land on the ringing phone on his night stand, then to the clock behind it. it took a few moments to comprehend what the glowing red letters were trying to tell him. _3:38 am? What the fuck?. _

Whoever was calling him had better have a _damn_ good reasonfor it.

He'd only gotten to bed three hours ago, anyways.

He snatched the phone off the table. "Go for Alec," he bit out, his voice boh husky with sleep and loaded with threats to the caller.

"_Um, Alec? Its Dix. I, uh…" _he heard an audible gulp, before the timid transhuman continued, "_I think you should come down to HQ, there's something you should see-"_

"Dix," Alec groaned angrily, "its fucking 3:30 in the morning. If you found one of our former friends from Manticore, I can look at it in a couple of hours." He sighed, dropping his head back down on his pillow. "Unlike our fearless leader, I do actually need regualar sleep, so unless White's having a tea party outside our front gates, I think it can wait until morning."

Silence waited on the other end of the linefor a few moments, before Dix's voice came stuttering out.

"_N-no Alec, its not th-that. Its just … well, I've been looking for them all night. I finally decided to try the Eyes Only database, but …well…_"

Alec groaned as Dix trailed off, Max was going to go nuclear when she found out someone'd been snooping in roller boy's stuff.

"Great, just great. Please tell me you at least found something, that way Max will only maim me for Wheel's invasion of privacy and not full out terminate?"

There was a pause before Dix replied. "_Well…I was looking, but that's not it. I uh, accidentaly stumbled on something else."_

Alec waited a minute. "Well?"

"_I accidentally found some files on Max's family. I got curious, and decided to take a look. But Alec, one of these files…I don't know. I really think you should look at it."_

A sense of foreboading dropped into Alec's stomach as he sat up. "Which one of the 09'ers is it?" Max's family was extremely important to her, moreso than even Terminal City itself. He could tell by the way Dix was speaking that whatever the information, it was not good. Hopefully, it was old news and Max already knew about it. He snorted. He didn't have that kind of luck.

He was already half way dressed when Dix anwered him. Dix's reply caused Alec to freeze in confusion, his fingers on his shoelaces.

"Um, the file reads … Seth."


	3. 2 Message Accepted

Alec's knuckles were white as he gripped Dix's chair

Alec's knuckles were white as he gripped Dix's chair. _This isn't happening._ It couldn't be real, and yet there it was.

Seth, a.k.a. X5-128, worked with Eyes Only.

Did jobs for Eyes Only.

_Died_ for Eyes Only.

Red hot fury coursed through him as he stared at a picture of Seth's body, the boy's mangled corpse disappearing in his mind to be replaced with Max's face. _That could have been her._

He remembered the job he was supposed to accompany Max on in two days. _That could _be_ her._

Their fearless leader chose that moment to barge through the command doors. Quickly compressing the screen, he brought up schematics for the upcoming EO heist.

"What are we going to do?" Dix whispered nervously. Alec snorted. _We_? He was the one that was going to have to tell Max that her 'not like that' boyfriend was responsible for getting brother Seth killed.

What frustrated Alec the most was the fact that he had absolutely no idea what to do with this information. News like this meant Max was gonna start swinging, and he'd prefer to be out of town before she started.

"Alec!"

His head snapped around to where Max stood impatiently in front of her office door.

Screw town, he'd need to be out of the country.

"Speak of this to no one. I'll deal with it myself." Steeling himself, he set his face in a carefree grin before standing and following Max into her office.

"Yes, oh Fearless Leader? Is there something I can do for you?" he asked, mask firmly in place as he swaggered toward her. Max's eyes narrowed.

"The next time you decide to dip into T.C.'s dating pool, try not to let the girls think they're in a relationship. If I see one more fight between two X5 females about you, I'm going to hang you up like a piñata and let them take swings at you."

Alec gulped. He hadn't meant to do that again, but one of the X5s had it in their head that they were mates now, and well… things had gone downhill from there. Now she challenged any woman he even looked twice at.

"Okay, I'll deal with it." he paused nervously for a moment before an idea popped into his head. "Hey Max, you came to Seattle to find one of your family members, right?"

Max narrowed her eyes at the change of topic. "Yeah," she said, suspicion clouding her voice, "his name was Seth. He died. Why?"

Alec shrugged impassively, though inside his stomach was doing somersaults. "No reason. I was looking around the police databanks and found a file on a guy that took a high dive off the Space Needle. The guy had a barcode, and since it was before my time…" he let himself trail off for her to assume things.

Max's eyes turned inwards and she sighed. "Yeah," she said softly, "mafia was trailing him. Logan never did figure out how Seth got mixed up with them, but he eventually decided to drop it in favor of finding more of my living brothers and sisters."

Alec kept his face calm, though it was difficult with the surge of adrenalin coursing through him. That bastard. That _rat_ bastard got one of Max's family killed, and had the gall to lie about it? _If I ever get my hands on that Ordinary…_

"Oh, okay. Sorry Max," he said. His calm voice in direct contrast to his inner rage, "I was hoping you knew, 'cause breaking the news to you would not have made this a very fun day." He smiled softly to ease the sting of his words.

Max smiled sadly at him, and he felt his heart clench painfully. "It's okay; I guess it's easier to talk to you about this stuff than anyone else." Her reaction caught him off guard.

Lately, Max's attitude towards him had changed. She treated him more like a friend then a punching bag on some occasions. Didn't mean she didn't still have a mean right hook.

He put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly before speaking. "How 'bout I do something to cheer you up, huh? I've got to meet a contact in Sector 2 in an hour, how about a sandwich from Taylor's Deli?" he saw Max perk up, and he chucled softly before walking to the door. "See ya soon," he said, smiling before walking out the door. The moment the door was closed, the smile slid from his face.

He hadn't lied to Max, he was heading out to Sector 2, though his 'contact' wouldn't appreciate the title. Amongst the rage he'd felt earlier, an idea of how to figure out how to break the news to Max had arisen. If he left now, he could make it to her apartment before she left for work.

He needed to see O.C.


	4. 3 Message Relayed

The pounding on the door woke her from her internal musings

_A/N: Okay, to all of those that reviewed: you guys rock! Lol, I agree that Logan is a prick, but if I'm totally sensible, I guess I can understand how a lie became easier to bear over time (or something like that). Empathy aside, yes, Logan should rot in Hell, but I'm finding fun in my ways of trying to get him there. Please keep in mind that as opposed to my _other_ fanfic _Fighting Instinct_, the Virus still reigns supreme in Max's bloodstream…evil cackle_

_Fear not my lovelies, justice will prevail!_

The pounding on the door woke Original Cindy from her internal musings. Sighing, she glanced down at her now-room temperature coffee before moving to open the door.

Of all the things that could be waiting on the other side of the door, Baby Boo was not one of them.

He walked in without invitation, and Cindy immediately knew something was up.

Alec rarely showed his true feelings, so unless you knew him, and knew what to look for, all you'd see right now was a carefree boy looking at you flirtatiously.

Cindy knew better. She saw the clench fists. His eyes, too, were different; they no longer held that mischievous twinkle. Alec's whole body was practically vibrating with tension. OC felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. Something was _very_ wrong_._

"Okay Hot Boy," she said, trying to remain calm, "what's got you wound so tight, hm?"

Alec looked startled for a minute, before switching off all his defenses in one large, painful sigh. He collapsed bonelessly onto her couch, his head in his hands. OC looked on in alarm. This was not the Pretty Boy she knew and loved. Slowly, she reached out to touch his shoulder.

"Boo, what's wrong," she asked softly before sitting beside him. "If you're coming to me, that means it probably has something to do with Max." OC sat up a little straighter, a possibility forming in her head. She smirked at him. "You finally ready to come clean and admit you love her, ain't ya?"

Alec jumped as if her words were a physical blow. "What? No!" His feelings for her may have started to change, but he was barely able to admit it to himself, much less anyone else. _One insanity at a time,_ he thought to himself, _and how the hell did she pick up on that? Am I really that obvious?_

Cindy sighed, exasperated. "Well," she said impatiently, startling him from his musings, "what is it then? I know you didn't come over here just to make OC late for work." She stood and walked over to the kitchen.

Alec sighed again and sat back, his head resting on the top of the couch. A migraine was slowly drilling its way between his eyes.

"I found something out, OC, something that Max needs to know. But it's bad, really bad. And I have no idea how to tell her." He laughed harshly. "Not to mention the fact that she probably won't believe me, and'll castrate me for even opening my mouth."

A steaming mug was placed above his head. He took the offered cup and watched as Cindy sat down beside him. "Okay. Start from the beginning. Tell OC everything, and we'll figure this bitch out."

Alec took a careful sip of his coffee, before sighing again. _I'm doing that a lot lately._

"Well, you may already know this, but the reason Max came to Seattle was to find her brother Seth…"

xXxXxXx

OC sat back in shock. She was stunned.

But not too stunned to talk.

"Why that lousy, no good, lyin' sack of man-parts, I oughta-"

She was interrupted in her rant by Alec's loud groan. "What am I going to do, OC?" he asked, running a hand over his face.

Cindy considered his options, before nodding to herself. "The way I see it, you can tell my Boo directly, or make it so that she stumbles onto the info herself." Dark brows drew together in concentration. "Now, bein' sneaky may save you from the hot water in the beginnin', but if Max finds out later, there'll prob'ly be Hell to pay for chickenin' out…" OC put her hand on Alec's shoulder and turned him towards her until he met her eyes.

"Suicide or not, you need to tell her this straight up." She looked at him pointedly. "And no draggin' yo feet. Get it over wit' boy, like a band-aid." She smirked softly and Alec snorted softly in reply.

Alec massaged the bridge of his nose. "She's gonna kill me, OC."

Looking at the man beside her critically, OC spoke again. "Alec, are you afraid to tell her 'cause you think ya gonna get hurt; or 'cause you know this'll hurt her?"

"I'm not afraid," Alec answered automatically, before smiling sheepishly at OC's unconvinced look. "Okay," he admitted after a moment, "so maybe both? She's not going to believe me at first OC; we both know that."

Cindy nodded, "Knowing my girl, she'll go straight into denial and have a melt down at the nearest person." She paused. "Alec, she needs to know, and _you_ need to be the one to tell her. You've been protectin' my girl for a long time, and _right now_, she needs to be protected from Logan."

In the blink of an eye, all vulnerability was gone from Alec. OC was right; the more he waited, the longer he _and _Maxwould suffer. He stood, 'happy go lucky sociopath' mask firmly in place.

"Well," he drawled, all cocky swagger, "I guess I gotta go." He smirked. "Got a meetin' with Miss Queen Bee."

Cindy laughed, accepting the façade. "That's the Hot Boy I know. See ya later," she said to his back as he opened the door.

As a soft click echoed through the room, Cindy, alone once more, let her smile slip from her face. "Good luck, Alec," she whispered softly.

Out in the hallway, the former soldier smiled sadly at his friend's whispered words.

He was going to need all of the luck he could get.

_A/N: holds hands up like weighing scales Battle Scene? – Emo Scene? – Battle Scene? – Emo Scene? Okay, so I picked this fic to update first, and now I'm kicking myself, because that was WAY harder than it should have been. All-in-all, it's a short chapter, but there's hardly any stage direction, and a huge amount of facial expression. I know this story's kind of beating around the bush a little, but never fear: Max will get clued in in the next chapter. _

_This story was intended to be a short, simple reprieve from _FI_, so it will only have one more chapter and an epilogue. Please Review!!_


End file.
